Episode 656 (21st May 1991)
Plot Arthur and Pauline ignore Michelle on the final night she spends living at home. Frank plans on talking to Ricky about sex again, but Ricky walks off before he can say anything. Michelle and Sharon talk about Rachel and Grant. Pete thinks Ian will become sexually dysfunctional if he does not get any action soon. Grant shouts in his sleep, waking Phil up and frightening Sam. Sharon hears Grant's shouts from downstairs. The next morning, Sam tells Phil she was scared by Grant's shouting in his sleep. Arthur and Mark learn there is competition on for best Square in Walford. Pauline tells Michelle that Vicki is not understanding the concept of moving out and thinks she will continue living at No.45. Michelle begins to wonder is moving out is the right thing to do, but is insistent she wants to go anyway. Pauline helps her move her things. Sharon tells Phil that Grant shouted in his sleep back in Scotland. He tells her not to worry. Pete tells Kathy he thinks they should get divorced so he can move on and find someone new. Ian has plans for the old Dagmar building. Pete heads to a dating agency to make a video profile. Pat talks to Sam about her engagement to Ricky. Sam tells her she knows it is love. Ricky gets embarrassed by Frank's fatherly talk about sex. Arthur plans how he and Mark will win the competition for the Square. Michelle takes a phone call at 55 Victoria Road for Rachel. When she returns to the living room, she finds Vicki has spilt juice on Rachel's computer keyboard. Phil is unimpressed that Sharon is using Grant for driving lessons and a flat but not paying for anything. Sharon tells Phil to butt out of her and Grant's business. He tells her to get out of his life now if she cannot handle him for who he really is. Grant walks in on their conversation and takes Sharon away for her driving lesson. A concerned Phil watches on. Cast Regular cast *Phil - Steve McFadden *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Michelle - Susan Tully *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mark - Todd Carty *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Ricky - Sid Owen *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pete - Peter Dean Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *3C Albert Square - Living room *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen *43A Albert Square - Front room *43B Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Way *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen and living room *Unknown dating agency room Notes *In the original transmission of this episode, no cast or crew credits were broadcast due to a breaking news report. *A dating agency lady's voice-only appearance in this episode is uncredited. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Michelle has plans for a fresh start in life - but how easy is it to make a clean break in Walford? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,240,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes